


Animalistic Cravings

by SinningfortheWinning



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, Come Inflation, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, F/M, Knotting, M/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Parent/Child Incest, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Size Difference, Underage Sex, Watersports
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-24
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:15:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27174379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinningfortheWinning/pseuds/SinningfortheWinning
Summary: Nathan is a dog boy living in a city of pure breeds that find his mutt blooded body to be good for one thing only.
Comments: 18
Kudos: 186





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I can't even tag all the wild shit that will be in this so just know it's going to get wild and maybe gross I don't know.
> 
> Have fun jerking it.

Nathan has always been looked down upon. Quite literally because he's so small, even for his age. Other children his age aren't like him though. All of them were born into families of mighty wolves or large cat types. Meanwhile Nathan is nothing more than a puppy.

His father lucked out and got a job in the city, a place where mostly pure breeds and strong hybrids live so he gets to go to school with a bunch of stuck up brats who usually bully him a lot.

He has no friends and when he goes home, his parents are too busy with their new fancy lives to ask him how school is going. If he were old enough he would just leave, but he's not even old enough to get a job or even stay home by himself. Nathan would get eaten alive out in the streets of the city.

So he puts up with the name calling and being ignored by the larger children and tries to focus mostly on his grades. Homework is easy enough and his teachers are at least nice to him.

Nathan is just finishing up a pile of homework, sitting at a table by himself at lunch when an older boy comes to sit next to him. Neither of them say anything but when Nathan tries to stand up to put his work in his locker the other boy pulls him back down onto the seat.

He looks up and realizes that this guy must be one of the teacher's aides because he looks like an adult more than he looks like an older kid. "You're very little. Almost too little..." The man is looking Nathan up and down as if he's sizing him up for something. "Little floppy ears and this tail..."

The man's hand touches Nathan's butt and he freezes. It's a very unfamiliar sensation and suddenly being at a table alone in a corner feels really bad.

"I can make you work," he says and licks his lips. The man has to be part wolf, probably a timber wolf at that. Nathan is absolutely puny compared to him and when the wolf pulls him into his lap he's nearly swallowed by his chest alone.

"M-mister?" Nathan manages to squeak out. The man doesn't respond and is instead using both hands to start working on getting his pants off. His large wolf hands get his pants and superhero underwear to its knees and Nathan is left with his eyes and mouth open wide.

Why was this man getting him naked? There are people around, they're going to see! And lunch will be over soon he needs to get to class!

The man presses his lips right up to Nathan's ear, his hot breath burning the boy's soft skin. "I'm going to rape your asshole until you're half dead on this table," the wolf man snarls. "No one will know because you're going to hide this entire meaty cock up your ass."

He's never in his life heard some of those words before but when the wolf man is undoing his pants as well and pulling out his really big and hard privates Nathan is starting to understand.

"M-my butt can't hold that!" He can feel it between his cheeks, the wolf man snickering as he lines it up with Nathan's poor little asshole.

"You are pretty small little puppy but I'm happy to ruin a mutt like you. Your kind does nothing but lower the value of our city and school. When I saw you I knew I had to come teach you a lesson. Bitches like you should only be here if you're on a leash or warming a cock."

The wolf man uses his big hands and incredible strength to start pushing his massive thingy inside of Nathan's butt. There's a lot of some weird goo coming out the top that's making it easier but the head isn't even in yet and already Nathan feels like he could burst.

He's just a pup and yet this giant wolf man thinks he can get his big dick in there. Nathan is sure that his body will refuse to take in the endless inches but then the head pops through the tight ring of muscle and several inches plunge into him as well.

Nathan opens his mouth in a silent scream and grips the table so hard that his hands nearly give out.

"There we go, little bitch can take a cock I knew it. Swallow it all up, let my entire cock rape your worthless hole. You'll learn at such an early age how to be a cock slut, it'll be all you're ever good for." The man keeps pulling him down onto his lap and more and more of the cock disappears into Nathan's butt.

His hips are aching and somehow no one is looking their way, even when Nathan's legs start to spasm to try and get away from the mass forcibly entering his body. It's going too far, he can feel it pushing through parts of him that nothing should ever push through. And it doesn't stop until he can feel the head of it poking him inside of his chest, just under his lungs.

"It's too big," he groans. Nathan has never felt so full in his life. He feels like a child's glove forced onto a man's hand, ready to burst at the seems.

"Maybe your pathetic mutt ass is too small," the man laughs. "When the bell rings no one is even going to look your way because you're a worthless mutt. I can rape this little ass for as long as I want and no one is going to give a fuck." His large hands grab Nathan's hips and start to move him up and down, his tight insides rubbing painfully against the intrusion.

Nathan gasps and holds onto the table as his ass is defiled. The wolf man is right, no one looks over at them even when Nathan whimpers from the man slamming into him.

"Little mutt bitch, taking my cock like you were made for it. I think you were. I think your mommy and daddy fucked just to give me this perfect ass." The bell rings and the other students start to leave the lunch area but no one passes by the table in the back where little Nathan struggles to breathe while there's a cock poking his lungs.

The wolf man, now alone with the boy starts to fuck him harder. Nathan can feel his entire body struggling to keep up with being fucked so deeply but he couldn't escape if he tried. The large hands on his hips are holding him too tightly and the man seems determined to finish no matter what.

Nathan feels the man's long length throbbing, threatening to bust him open if it got even a little bigger. He can only hold the table and wait for the punishment to end.

"That's right, accept your fucking place you piece of rape meat. All you're good for is to be fucked and filled. I'm going to fucking ruin your guts so you'll never forget that you're not worth shit." The wolf forces Nathan onto the table and puts his large hands on his back to keep him in place.

He slams his hips forward over and over, Nathan's stomach bulging against the cold table. He can't speak. He can't cry. All he can do in his shocked state is lay there and take it. The wolf man growls and suddenly he's shoving something even bigger into Nathan's butt and it finally gets a scream from the boy because once it's inside of him something hot starts to gush right into his tummy.

"It hurts," he yelps, desperately clawing the table to try and get away.

"I'm marking my territory bitch, shut up and take it. You've already been fucked, accept the aftermath." The man sits down again and the big knot in Nathan's ass drags him with. His stomach is a little swollen now from all the hot stuff in it.

"Did you pee in me?"

The man laughs. "Horny bitch wants my piss too? I came in you, bitch, but I'll give you my piss too." Again the dick twitches in Nathan then there's more stuff pouring into him but this time it's even hotter.

Nathan groans and tries to lean forward on the table. He's tired and his butt hurts, he wants to go home and go to bed. But the man grabs him by the hair and makes him look at him.

He jabs two of his fingers into Nathan's mouth and shoves them down his throat, the boy gagging around them. "After school I'm going to rape your throat. Going to fuck you stupid and cum in you until you look like a used condom. Maybe that will make you realize that you're nothing but a sex toy to us pure breeds."

Nathan whines, trying to swallow around the fingers probing his throat.

"Fuck, that's hot. Cry more for me baby." The man starts to force his fingers in and out of Nathan's mouth. He's drooling and the pain of having the digits stretch his throat is making his eyes water. "Cute little bitch, it's like you're begging for my cock in your throat now. Come on, cry harder, cry because I've just raped you and I'm going to fucking do it again."

Nathan does start to cry because he realizes that the man is going to do this again. No one stopped him this time, why would they stop him next time? His choked sobs are cut off by the fingers fucking his throat and Nathan is wiggling to attempt a get away.

The man groans and his hips start to move again, the big dick inside of Nathan throbbing again. Was he going to cum inside of him again? Nathan isn't sure he can hold it. And the wolf's nails are starting to scratch his throat, it really hurts. He keeps moving, faster and harder to try and escape the pain.

All it seems to be doing is fuelling the man's hand. He's nearly fisting Nathan's throat, his other arm wrapped around Nathan in a crushing grip. "Yeah, fucking choke bitch, fuck yourself on my cock and choke!" The brutal treatment lasts only a minute or so more before there's more hot stuff spilling inside of him.

"Ah, you really are a good little mutt. Made me cum twice. I'll be sure to see you after school." The man takes his hand out of Nathan's mouth while laughing.

Nathan openly sobs now because he knows there's no way out of this. He just hopes the throat one won't be as bad.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's more of this.

Just as the wolf man had said he would, he finds Nathan after school to use his body again. He doesn't fight it nearly as much this time, following him into the empty classroom where he's pushed onto his knees.

The large cock is soft on his tongue and the head of it glides right in but soon it's pressed up against the back of his throat and choking him. Nathan tries to whimper but the large intrusion makes the sound garbled and weak.

"Better open up now puppy, your throat is getting raped one way or another so it's best if you just open up and take the cock like a good boy. Swallow really hard over and over until my balls are on your chin." The wolf man grabs him by the hair and starts to pull really hard on it. Nathan is swallowing as hard as he can but the lack of air is making it hard to control his muscles.

He keeps working his throat, hot tears streaming down his face as the cock stretches his poor jaw and muscles further than they should go. Little bubbles of pain start to pop up all over his face and his eyes are bloodshot, rolling back into his skull when the man's dick is finally fully lodged in his throat.

The wolf man thrusts into him a few times, each one so hard that Nathan worries this is going to kill him. But then he moves back and there's finally air in his lungs. He's gasping and crying with the dick still in his mouth, unable to beg for mercy like he wants to.

"That's right, cry for me you worthless mutt. Get it all out now. Consider me raping you a favor. It was going to happen eventually. I'm just giving you some training." He shoves the cock back into Nathan's throat suddenly. Then he grips the side of his head and starts to fuck it as if he was going to die without it.

Nathan has no way to stop it and has to listen to the horrible gluk gluk sound his throat is making while the wolf man defiles it, drool dribbling over his chin.

"Come on bitch take it all! Let me rape this little mouth until you're broken on the floor!" He slams his hips into his mouth over and over and doesn't stop even when Nathan is smacking his hip and turning blue in the face.

"You can breathe after you swallow my cum, whore!" His thrusts are hardly felt anymore because Nathan starts to black out. He's really sure he's going to die this time but just as he closes his eyes there's hot liquid spewing down his throat.

Nathan's body is gasping and wheezing when the wolf man let's go and he falls to the floor like a rag doll.

"Could've raped you to death like you deserve but I think your holes should be used more before you die on a dick." The wolf man grabs him by the hair and snaps a picture of his thoroughly fucked face. "Some of the teachers have a special chat for students like you. Now all of them have seen your face. Even a few students are in it. So prepare to be raped within an inch of your life every fucking day from now on."

Nathan tries to whimper but his lips all the way down into his tummy hurts. His butt still hurts from earlier too so really his entire body is in pain from the man's dick. With how big it is it feels like he fucked both holes at once.

"Get cleaned up, bitch. Leave when you can walk again."

The wolf man leaves and an hour later, so does Nathan. His parents don't even ask how his day was and he goes to bed with a stomach full of cum and two sore holes. Would it really happen all the time? What if that man really has a chat with the other teachers?

When he gets to school he realizes that the man had to be telling the truth because he can feel eyes on him all day. No matter where he goes he can see the same lust in some of the teacher's eyes. And during his study hall in the library, he learns that there really are some students too.

A large pure bred bull boy a few years older than Nathan starts to follow him around the library. It's not so bad at first but then the older boy is behind him in the historical fiction section.

He moves closer and closer until he's squishing Nathan against the metal shelf and books.

"Scream and I'll rip your tongue out." His words are breathed right into Nathan's floppy ear. "Heard you can take dick real good. Let's use this study time to prove that." He yanks Nathan's pants down then starts to undo his own.

"Someone will see!" Nathan whispers a little loudly. The boy smacks the side of his head and hushes him.

"Not if you shut up you stupid bitch! Now be quiet and take my dick." Just like the wolf man did before, the older boy lines his dick up with his butt and uses his superior strength to grab him by the hips and start pulling him down.

Nathan quietly sobs against the shelf because the bad thing is happening again and this time his body is opening up a little easier for it. Every bump and vein on his dick is being shoved up his butt and he can't do anything about it.

Soon enough the dick is fucking him against the shelf, throbbing like it's going to burst soon already. Nathan has to hold onto the metal in front of him because as the older boy moves his hips harder and harder his feet start to lift off the ground.

Nathan can see someone coming through the aisle next to them, looking through the books and humming. The older boy can see them too and puts his big hand over Nathan's mouth but doesn't stop moving his hips.

His butt is making a soft slapping sound against the older boy's hips and just when he thinks the new person is going to spot them the older boy pushes into him really hard and deep. Then the hot stuff starts to pour out into his belly and Nathan's dangling legs twitch as it fills his butt and gut.

He wants to ask the person for help when the big hand finally comes away from his mouth but he has to stop and grimace at the feeling of the now soft dick being pulled out of him.

"That was pretty good for a mutt," the older boy laughs. "I'll find you again later, puppy." Then the older boy grabs him by the ear and pushes their lips together, his breathing heavy.

When he's done Nathan is dropped on the floor, crumpled and full of cum like a used condom. He hasn't even pulled up his pants yet because he's trying not to sob. This nightmare is real. People are actually going to keep using his mouth and butt and he's not sure there's anything he can do about it. Maybe he can go to a teacher, one that doesn't look at him like he's just a piece of meat. They might know how to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Poor Nathan is about to learn that the entire school is out to fuck him


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathan has a bad time yet again. Got a lot of good requests that I'm still getting to but you can keep giving me more if you think of something to put Nathan through.

Nathan decides that his math teacher looks to be the safest choice to ask for help. The man is in his early forties and is some kind of fancy lizard breed that Nathan doesn't know the name of.

He's chubbier than most of the teachers and bald, a friendly look always on his face. Nathan waddles into his classroom before the bell rings, his butt still too sore to walk properly.

"Mr. Fechi? Can I talk to you?" Nathan looks up at the older man. He smiles in relief when the lizard nods, friendly as ever.

"Of course. Go ahead and close the door and tell me what's on your mind, Nathan. And just sir is fine young man."

Nathan closes the door and shuffles to the desk, looking down at the papers on it. "Well.... It's just some people have been... They put their.... You know in my... Butt or mouth."

Mr. Fechi taps his chin. "I don't get what you mean. Their hands? Have they been touching you in places you don't like to be touched?"

"Yes! It hurts really bad and then their... Their dicks pee in me. It feels sticky and hot I don't like it. I don't know how to get them to stop." Nathan sniffles and looks to the teacher with big, sad eyes.

"That just won't do. Why don't you hide under my desk for a little while and after class when I have more time I can more properly help you with it."

"Really?" Nathan smiles and wipes the tears from his face. Mr. Fechi moves so that the space where his legs go is open to Nathan. "Oh thank you sir! Thank you!" He crawls under the desk, kneeling because it's hard to fit any other way.

Then the bell rings and students start to come into the room and take their seats. Nathan isn't able to wonder how the teacher is going sit because as soon as the thought crosses his mind the man is sliding his rolling chair under the desk. His large legs crowd Nathan and box him in right up against his crotch.

He let's out a small whimper but figures it's just keeping anyone else from suspecting where he is. Mr. Fechi starts to talk to the class about what they're going to be doing for the day and Nathan can swear every time he talks the small space gets even smaller. It takes him a moment to realize that it's because Mr. Fechi's dick is starting to grow and pulse like the others.

Nathan can't move away from it, every little jostle from the teacher rubs it right against his face. He feels like the man is trying to use his mouth slowly through the fabric of his pants. It's nicer than having it stuffed down his throat but that thought comes too soon.

Mr. Fechi is done talking to the class and his hands come under the desk. One hand grabs Nathan by the hair and the other opens up his pants. His dick springs free and smacks Nathan in the face. It's softer than the others, a little shorter too but definitely thicker, and green like his scales. So thick that when his face is being shoved to it he's not even sure that it can fit in his mouth.

Nathan knows he can't make noise because of others saw they would probably just join. So he has to sit there and quietly whimper as Fechi pulls his jaw down and guides him onto the cock.

He doesn't have the time or patience to ease the monster in and slides his chair in further harshly. The force crams his dick deep into Nathan, all the way until he can feel the sweaty balls on his chin. His head hurts because it's trapped between his pelvic bone and the bottom of the desk.

There's no air to be had like this and Nathan doesn't even have the energy to try and fight it. This was supposed to be where the problem stopped, not got worse. Tears run over his cheeks, mostly because his throat is in a lot of pain from being stretched so far so suddenly. He can't even swallow like this and spit is building up in his cheeks.

There's no doubt he looks silly like this, face a deep red, cheeks puffed up and lips stretched in a large O shape to fit the dick. Just when he thinks he's going to die like that, Fechi slides back just enough to let him breathe. Nathan's nostrils flare while they work to suck in as much air as they can because he knows what's coming next.

The dick is shoved back down on his throat, staying put more firmly that time. He's only given brief breaks while the class goes on, Fechi not stopping his brutal choking sessions until the class finally empties out forty five minutes later.

"The complaining isn't going to help you, Nathan." Fechi slides the chair back and looks down at Nathan with his big friendly smile. "Sometimes we just have to get used to changes in life. There's no use trying to change the new and some people might get very angry at you for fighting back."

Nathan is barely conscious and still has the dick in his mouth, the built up drool gushing from his cheeks. He can't respond and goes limp when Fechi grabs his small frame by the shoulders, bringing him into his lap.

"There's a good boy. Let's use this cute little butt of yours now too." Fechi pulls down his pants and pets his tail before putting his finger on his butthole. "Oh my, this won't do. Whoever came in you last did it really deep didn't they? I thought I could use it as lube. No matter, I've got a solution."

Fechi stands up and bends Nathan over on the desk. "It might still be warm but you'll want any kind of wetness you can get." He grabs Nathan's hips and puts his knees up on the table so that his rear is sticking up in the air. Then he grabs something that sounds metal and Nathan doesn't get the chance to look back at what it is before a small tip is being pushed inside of him.

He gasps loudly when a burning liquid starts to pour into his butt. It's warmer than anything that's been up there and it feels like it's burning his insides a little.

"Stop squirming dear, it's just coffee. Having it up your butt like this will help keep you awake for the others. I'm sure there will be a few others that will want a turn before you're allowed to go home."

Nathan whimpers, his legs shaking. There's so much coffee going into his butt and it's too hot, it feels so wrong. When it finally does seem to be over Fechi grabs his small hips again and brings them back down onto the desk. The pressure on his tummy makes some off the coffee dribble out of his butt and he's happy for it because the massive head of Fechi's dick is pushing up against it now and the liquid is actually helping it force its way inside of him like the teacher said.

"There we go. Taking the dick just like the others said you would. This little butt is going to be so fun to cum in." Fechi holds Nathan by his small hips and begins to thoroughly fuck him. The coffee is splashing around in his ass and he can feel Fechi's big hips smacking into his ass so hard that the little bit of fat he has there jiggles.

Nathan is starting to feel more awake even though he had just nearly choked to death on dick. His heart is pounding in his chest which is rubbing against the top of the wooden desk that shakes with every thrust.

"You're so good darling! Whoever trained this fleshlight of an ass did well! Oh I could just take you home and rape you right to death! So good little puppy, just a bit more now!" Fechi doesn't seem like the type of man that can move very quickly but the closer he gets to coming the faster his hips work into Nathan.

He feels like he's vibrating when the lizard man finally stops, jamming his dick into him as far as it can go while it spurts cum up his ass.

"Ah, there we go. Haven't had a fuck like that in too long! The last mutt we had ended up getting taken home by one of the seniors and no one has seen her since. She was so well trained, but not to worry dear, you'll get there too. I hope I was able to help you feel less afraid and more accepting of your fate."

Nathan is lying limp on the desk, the softening dick still in his ass. There's a lot of liquid in there, he could feel it sloshing around the entire time he was being fucked. It feels horrible and he still hates it, he doesn't understand why Fechi thinks it would make it better.

He wants to be let go though so he nods to his teacher. "Yes Mr. Fechi. I feel better."

"Good boy! Try to clench up when I pull out so that all that cum and coffee stays in there." Fechi starts to pull his cock out and Nathan does as he's told even though he really wants it all out of his butt. "There you go. Now get your clothes on and get to class."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nathan is going to learn all his lessons the hard way


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Watersports was requested.

With his butt full of liquid, Nathan decides to go to the bathroom to try and get some of it out. It feels like it's starting to leak out and he has to rush before it ruins his pants.

Nathan gets to a stall just in time, sliding his pants off and sitting down to let as much of it as he can out. It feels like he's sick but even when he pushes only a little comes out. Fechi's dick must've pushed it up too far.

He whines and leans forward with his hands over his tummy. It feels so wrong to have stuff shoved up there, is this really how his life is going to be now? It doesn't feel real.

"It's the mutt," a voice says as a shadow peeks under the door. "I've heard that you can do whatever you want to him."

"I heard that too. Think we should have a go at him?"

"Hell yeah let's do it, I could use a nice hole about now."

The stall door being locked offers Nathan about two seconds of safety before one of them is crawling under it and unlocking it for his friend. They're two snake boys, both with vibrant yellow eyes that examine Nathan.

"He's got his pants down already, seems like he wants it."

"I bet he's hungry for cock. Don't worry puppy, we've got plenty of that for you." The pair undo their jeans and reveal four cocks, two on each of them. "Let's fuck him so hard he forgets where he is."

Nathan only fights their hold a little at first, sobbing and kicking his legs. But when they sandwich him between themselves he knows it's no use. One dick is already being shoved into his used and sore asshole and another is waiting at it, pushing against it to try to get inside as well.

The first dick slides into him easily, the soft skin gliding along his wet insides and settling deep inside of him. The other dick struggles to open up his butt enough but eventually it's moving up there too. He feels so full and there's a dick pressed against his back and one against his own small dick.

Just as he starts to adjust to the feeling of so many cocks, the boys start to fuck him, slamming into him at the same time. Nathan's body is vibrating between them and for the first time his dick starts to feel kind of funny. The boy in front of him has his upper dick rubbing up against his and the friction is new.

Nathan can hardly process it while getting fucked and tries not to think about it until his body is suddenly trembling. He whines loudly and grips the older boy's shoulders as his ass clamps tightly around their cocks. It must be just what they needed to finish because all four cocks are pulsing now, the two inside of him filling him more while the ones outside get sticky white stuff up his back and on his stomach.

"I almost forgot why we were in here. I still need to take a leak."

"Then take one. A hole in the bathroom is a hole to piss in."

Nathan wants to beg them not to pee in him but as soon as the older boy is done talking all four dicks are spewing out more hot stuff. The feeling of all the warmth spreading in his ass, on his stomach, and up his back makes Nathan make a sour face.

"Don't look so sad puppy, I know we made you cum. Be grateful for it." The boy in front of him moves away and tugs on Nathan's piss covered shirt. "I think more people might appreciate the new toilet."

"I do too. Let's make sure he stays where they can use him easily." The boy behind him pulls out his cock as well and the hot mix of fluids start to dribble down Nathan's thighs.

The two boys sit him on the toilet seat and bend over. At first Nathan can't tell what they're doing, but then they're standing up again with their shoelaces in hand.

Being fucked so thoroughly throughout the day makes Nathan too tired to fight back as they tie him to the toilet. One shoelace is wrapped around his ankles and the toilet, another doing the same on his wrists, the third around his neck, and the last one is used to tie the handle of the toilet to the stall so that it can't be flushed.

"There we go. Perfectly new toilet for everyone to use."

"One more thing." One of the boys lifts his wet shirt over Nathan's face and head, the nasty smelling, wet material covering his face. "Much better."

The older boys leave while laughing and Nathan is left there, stuck in the stall. He wiggles to see if he can get himself free but it tightens the shoelaces more than loosens them. He sits in a horrible silence for way too long and starts to worry no one else is going to come in there for the rest of the school day.

But someone does. A couple people actually. One by one other boys come to use the bathroom after the bell for some class, each of them finding Nathan strung up to the toilet. Each of them laugh at him then take out their dicks and pee on his torso. Some aim higher and re-soak his shirt, making him choke and sputter as the hot liquid comes through the fabric.

He's forced to drink it or drown in it, his sobs swallowed down every time a bladder is emptied. Nathan swears he even hears teachers come to unload on him and by the end of it he's covered from head to toe in urine.

There's no clean air to breathe, only musky, filthy air through his shirt. It stinks and he wants to cry but his skin is already burning from where the piss has dried.

He's only let free from the toilet when the janitor comes in but the torture continues because like everyone else the elephant man wants to fill Nathan's butt.

His big hands easily pick up Nathan's little, piss covered body and spread his legs over his massive cock. There's no fight left in Nathan, even when it feels like a softball is being forced into his butt.

The janitor tries his best to fit all of his cock inside of Nathan and gets pretty far but the boy is simply too small for the gray erection. They're still in the bathroom though and it seems to give the man an idea. Nathan feels an explosion of heat in his bulging stomach and it starts to swell even more as even more pee goes inside of him.

Nathan gasps and immediately gags after because he can only breathe in the shirt still over his face. With the piss expanding his insides, the elephant man is finally able to being Nathan's tiny hips to his large ones. The boy is basically doing the splits to fit there and it feels like his entire body is filled up like a balloon of piss, cum, and dick.

The man fucks him on the floor, the side of his head rubbing harshly against the tiles while his entire body is used as a hole for the big man.

When he cums Nathan is awe struck by how much cum he's forced to take. It shoots up into him and invades his already swollen belly, climbing deeper and deeper into him. The janitor is groaning and holding him in place as if it's the first time in ages he's gotten to do this.

With how full Nathan feels now, he really hopes it's the last time he gets to do this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Endless suffering for Nathan


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another kink request.

Nathan's eyes are glossed over as his throat stretches around the large cock of a wolf boy from the football team. He's a senior and easily four times the size of Nathan.

"Mutt," he growls, holding the back of Nathan's head down on his cock. "Worthless piece of shit dog. Your kind disgust me, acting like you could ever be as good as us wolves. You're only good to take our dick and swell with our cum."

Nathan hasn't had a single day of rest at school since the fucking started. He gets to go home late every day and rest but almost as soon as he gets to school someone is holding him down to fuck. He's not even sure how long it's been and now he's in the locker room where a team of large students are undressing.

The wolf currently in his throat had dragged him in there and just sat down on a bench and made him start sucking him off. Nathan can feel the eyes of the other boys on him but can only keep still and let it all happen.

"Oh, a new one." A deep voice comes from being Nathan and he can hear the sound of a towel dropping to the floor.

"Fuck it in the ass hard enough to get my cock further in there. Little puppy can hardly get to the base."

A pair of large hands owned by a tiger boy grab Nathan's hips and pick them up, yanking off his pants to expose his ass. He sticks his big pinky against his puckered hole and starts to push it in. "He's been fucked before so it shouldn't be too hard to get it in there."

Nathan knows he can't fight back so he doesn't. He lets his limbs stay limp as his ass is fucked with a pinky then lifted higher to service the tiger's cock. It's pretty big and when he starts to ram into Nathan it does impale him further on the wolf's dick.

The two fuck him as if they're trying to get their dicks to meet in the middle of his body and he feels like they could've gotten there if the wolf wasn't exploding so soon. His knot swells up behind Nathan's lips and for a moment the cock is stuck in his throat while the tiger begins to unleash his own hot load up his asshole.

"My turn, move Josh." Another football player soon has his cock up Nathan's freshly creampied ass and is happily pulling him off the wolf's dick so that another player can rape his throat.

Nathan hadn't been sure that he would ever get used to this sort of thing when it first started but now that his body is taking every cock like it was made to do it, he's not sure that he has any other choice. The entire football team is going to cum in him and that's just how it is.

There's nothing he can do but take load after load. None of them are worried about him getting off the slightest bit and simply pump his throat or ass until they're done and move on. Nathan is left with a belly full of cum yet again, hanging off the bench like another one of the used wet towels in there.

"I'll play much better with my balls empty. We need to bring him in here every time we practise and before every game." One of the boys is picking Nathan up while talking and holding him out for everyone to see his round belly. "We fucked him like we were trying to breed him. Kind of wish we could."

"Hey! You boys are taking ages, get the Hell out there!" The coach storms into the locker room just in time to see Nathan be dropped onto the floor, coughing up cum from the rough treatment.

"Yes coach," the pack of boys groan in agreement.

They all finish getting ready then leave the locker room, leaving Nathan alone with the boar coach.

"They really did a number on your ass. I think you deserve something special in my office." He grabs Nathan's wrist and drags him towards the little office by the gym. It makes Nathan feel so much like a sex toy that he's sure he's starting to believe he really is one and no longer a person.

"I'm going to give your little pathetic dick some attention. My cock will be in your ass too of course so let's work to get each other off." The coach lays Nathan on the desk, spreading his legs. His clothes never stayed on his body for long at school and he's used to being naked and sprawled out now.

But he hasn't yet had someone grab his little dick. The coach latches onto it with his mouth and Nathan yelps from the sudden hot and wet feeling. It's really good but then the coach is pushing his tongue really hard around the hole on the tip.

It's okay at first but then he's pushing spit into the hole and it feels really weird. Nathan shudders when the teacher pulls back to open his desk drawer.

"Let's open you up." He pulls a tool kit from his desk and opens it to show off rods of all sizes. "We'll start with this." There's a small bottle with the tools, the tip of it like a funnel. The small end of it is pushed into the tip of Nathan's dick and the boar man squeezes it hard.

Cold liquid forces its way into Nathan and he whimpers when his teacher pushes down harder on the bottle. "There we go, good boy. Your cock swallowed it all."

The coach takes off his bottoms then sits on his desk chair, picking up Nathan to sit on his dick. The cum from the older boys works as lube and makes it very easy for his curved cock to slide right into Nathan.

He begins to fuck the boy really hard at first, loudly grunting and swearing while he rams into his tight asshole. Eventually he slows his pace and grabs one of the smallest rods, gliding it into Nathan's hole while grinding his hips into his ass.

It feels so weird, the cold metal rod sliding into a hole he's only ever had hot piss come from. But the man fucks his dick with the rod and his ass with his cock despite how much Nathan wants him to take them both out.

The rods get bigger and bigger while they fuck and Nathan doesn't really feel much until one of the biggest rods comes out. He squirms and tries to get off the teacher's dick but a hand on his hips is forcing him to stay on it.

"Hold the fuck still I'm not done yet." The coach lines the rod up with his dick and starts to shove it in. Nathan feels like another dick is being pushed into his and he chokes on air rather than begging for the man to pull it out like he wants to.

"That's right baby, let me fucking ruin your holes. I'm going to make you cum while I ruin your body." The coach suddenly stands up and pins Nathan to the desk with his chest, his hand and hips never stopping their thrusting.

Nathan can feel the older man angling his hips towards something but he doesn't know what it is until he aims just right. There's a spot in his butt that feels really good when the cock in him touches it just right. He's felt it a few times before but the coach is really massaging it with his cock.

Just a moment ago he wanted to be away from the smelly boar man and his cold rods and hot breath. But now Nathan is pushing his ass into the cock. He really likes being fucked for the first time and even the pain of his little cock being stretched isn't bothering him.

Something is building and building every time his teacher grinds his hips and Nathan wants to see what comes next so badly.

But then it stops. The teacher pushes the rod into his hole and his hips are no longer making his ass cheeks jiggle. Nathan whines and moves his hips up to grind against the cock. He's never been I control like this and he loves how nice it is to fuck the cock at his own speed.

He doesn't know why but he's moving his hips desperately fucking himself on his teacher's cock while moaning. The noises are involuntary and he's getting pretty loud because the warmth in his gut is building again and he needs more.

"Knew you were a slut. Fucking your teacher like this and moaning for the whole school to hear?" The coach grabs Nathan's hips and impales the boy with his cock. "I bet you want to cum don't you? Say it, say you want to cum from your teacher's cock, you little bitch!"

"I wanna-! Please, Mister Gelie! I want to... To cum!" The coach smacks his ass and Nathan starts to get really into it again. Once more the coach suddenly slows down and leaves Nathan gasping and wiggling wildly. He's right there he can feel it, he needs more.

The coach slowly builds speed again and is rubbing right on Nathan's sweet spot. The boy is trying to fuck himself faster but the coach is holding his hips too firmly. He keeps the agonizing pace up until finally his balls are slamming into Nathan's little ass so fast and hard to desk is shaking.

Nathan is screaming for more, not even caring that the football players can hear him being a whore. The coach's cock is really messing up his insides and Nathan is sure that some of the screaming is from pain too.

The rod is pulled from his cock just in time for him to orgasm and the coach strokes Nathan as cum starts to spurt out of him. The man finishes in Nathan and his hips stop moving as much but his hand keeps on working his boy cock. He's never really cum before but his entire body is telling him that this will be one of the best orgasms of his life.

It kind of starts to hurt and thanks to his hole being stretched so much the cum is sliding right out of him. The man sits back on the chair again and lets go of Nathan's dick but still has his own buried in the boy's ass. "Good boy. Let's see how much we can do."

Nathan gasps when the man starts to stroke him again. His body doesn't feel like it wants this again just yet but the coach is jerking him off in such a nice way. It takes a few minutes but soon enough Nathan is spasming from his second orgasm. And it doesn't stop there. His teacher keeps doing it over and over and finally by the 6th time class is over and Nathan's little balls can't produce anymore cum.

"You did good. I can tell none of the others let you cum, that was a lot for a small one like you." The coach kisses Nathan on the cheek then pulls him up off his lap. "Now get dressed and get out of here. Someone else needs a turn in you."

Nathan can hardly walk and stumbles out of the office back to the locker room where his clothes got left. His hips are more bruised than ever and his head is spinning like a top but at least now he knows how it feels to get something from the fucking.

**Author's Note:**

> More to come. I take kink suggestions. Let me know what you want to see Nathan go through and I'll probably write it. Maybe.


End file.
